mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.18
Words from Devs: Dear players, we have a good new. After this update, the memory usage when game is running will reduce enormously, which will allow Mobile Legends to run smoother on small RAM devices with less crashing and freezing problems. ML developers have spent 2 months in developing and testing this function. This optimization required lots of changes on the client end. Before this update, we have processed a gray scale test on the Advance Server and parts of formal servers, and we appreciate all players who took part in the test. Now, let’s step on to the Land of Dawn and enjoy this new and smoother gaming world! I. New Hero & Hero Rework 1. Swan Princess - Odette 599 diamonds, 32,000 BP, 30% off on diamond price during the first week of release Notice: This hero has been released on the Advance Server in patch 1.2.16 Skill 1: Avian Authority -- Concentrates energy to summon a swan to attack the enemy, dealing magic damage reducing their movement speed. Skill 2: Blue Nova -- Fire a magic energy ball forward, dealing magic damage to enemies and trapping them. After the ball has reached either it's maximum range or hits a target, two extra energy balls will strike out to the sides, dealing magic damage and trapping enemies hit. Ultimate Skill: Swan Song -- Performs a song that summons surrounding energy to damage nearby enemies, every time dealing magic damage to them and refreshing the rebounding effect of Lakeshore Ambience. Damage taken during spell cast duration will be reduced. The skill can enormously reduce the move speed of enemies in the range at the instance when it’s released (slowing down effect decays by time). Passive: Lakeshore Ambience -- After a spell cast, next basic attack or skill will generate a sound wave rebounding amongst nearby enemies and dealing magic damage. II. Weekly Free Rotation & New Skins 1. 8 free rotation heroes: server time 2017/9/22 05:00:00 ~ 2017/9/29 05:01:00 (check server time in System Settings) Nana; Akai; Miya; Eudora; Hayabusa; Gord; Cyclops; Yi Sun-shin 6 extra free heroes for Starlight Member: Clint; Sun; Kagura; Ruby; Hilda; Roger 8 free rotation heroes: server time 2017/9/29 05:00:00 ~ 2017/10/06 05:01:00 (check server time in System Settings) Balmond; Franco; Tigreal; Lolita; Kagura; Ruby; Moskov; Lapu-Lapu 6 extra free heroes for Starlight Member: Fanny; Minotaur; Alpha; Johnson; Estes; Karrie 2. New skins: Odette Skin - Black Swan, 269 diamonds Odette and her skin Black Swan will be sold together as a giftpack, 30% off on diamond price during the first week of release Aurora Skin Heartbreak Empress, exclusive for October Starlight Member. Coming soon! III. Hero Balancing Adjustments Kagura Yin Yang Overturn: the skill effect without the umbrella now is: Without umbrella - using this skill will deal 330/360/390+1*AP pts of magic damage to surrounding enemies and link them to the umbrella. Their move speed drops when the link exists. Meantime, using this skill also will reset CD for ‘Seimei Umbrella Open’. If the enemy hero is still linked to the umbrella after 3 sec, they will take 450/550/650+1.8*AP pts of magic damage and be pulled to the position of the umbrella. Yin Yang Overturn: when Kagura has the umbrella on hands, her initial damage now is 250/300/350 (increased from 250/270/290); AP bonus now is 1.2 (increased from 1). Argus Eternal Evil: the skill description is corrected, and now the conversion rate of damage to HP in skill description can accord with the actual effect. When the effect of ‘Eternal Eveil’ ends, cumulative damage debuff from the turret will be removed. Eternal Evil: the bug where skill CD still will be triggered when Argus dies and fails to release the skill is fixed. Meteoric Sword: the blood trail enemy leaves now provides move speed bonus only for Argus. Harley Deadly Magic: the duration of slow effect now is 1.5 sec (reduced from 3 sec); the final damage’s conversion rate now is 40% (reduced from 50%). Space Escape: when players use this skill 2nd time to return to the position of the hat, skill CD will start to countdown at the moment after Harley returns to the hat’s position. Vexana Cursed Oath: mana cost at all levels reduces by 100. Ruby Be good!: total damage at all levels increases by 50 pts; the shock wave now can slow down enemies for 2 sec; mana cost now is 40 pts at all levels. Grock: improves the hit feel for Grock’s base attack and ‘Power of Nature’ Ancestral Gift: the effect now is: ‘Every time Grock is near to a wall or a turret, his move speed increases by 10%, his physical and magic resistance and HP regen increase by 23~135 pts (this effect increases with level).’ (was: ‘Every time Grock is near to a wall or a turret, his move speed increases by 10%, his physical and magic resistances increase by 26~180 pts (this effect increases with level).’) Fanny Air Superiority: now when Fanny deals damage to enemies with Prey Marks, each mark restores 10 pts of energy for Fanny (increased from 3 pts). Also the bug that this effect can be triggered by item damage is fixed (now damage dealt by gear items cannot trigger this effect). Layla Improves her skill’s visual effects to provide a better experience for players Akai Hurricane Dance: The bug that its actual effect doesn’t match the description. Now when the skill is released, all debuffs on Akai will be removed and makes him immune to slow effect. IV. Gear Items & Battle Spells Adjustments Battleground adjustments: 1. Attack growth of Cannons and Super Cannons increases by 80% 2. Role BUFF -- Assassin: new additional effect: mana cost for all skills reduces by 50% 3. Now killing Ghost Mage, Giant Mouth Monster, Goblin or Spinner will provide a Buff that lasts 2 sec, restoring a small amount of HP and mana. 4. Respawn mechanics of the Lord and Turtle adjusted: the Turtle now spawns twice during a single match; respawn CD is 120 sec. If the first turtle is killed before the 4th minute, the next monster that respawns will be another Turtle. Otherwise, the next monster will be the Lord. At the 6th minute of the game, if the Turtle is still alive and not under attack, it will disappear and the Lord will respawn. Gear items: 1. Athena's Shield: now the damage absorbing amount of the shield provided by the Unique Passive is no longer higher than it should be. 2. Immortality: the visual effect is optimized. Battle related adjustments: 1. Aiming Mode changes: the lock-on range of basic attack is increased in the Free mode with Last Hit Attack function on. Dev’s words: “The reason why we did this change is that, according to a lot of players’ feedback, heroes, especially for melee heroes, often suddenly switch the target to nearby minions or jungle monsters when chasing enemies, which results in that they missed the chance to reap the enemy. Hence, we increased the lock-on sustain range in the Free Aim mode. After the change, players who use this mode will rely on the Last Hit buttons more heavily to attack attack minions and turrets during laning stage.” 2. Fixed the problem where, in the Hero Lock Mode, players cannot switch target successfully while a basic attack is in process. 3. Fixed the bug that visual effect of Recall spell sometimes would display in wrong place and the bug on some heroes that they would stop recalling occasionally. V. New Events & Features Season 5 -- Rank Division settlement: Dev’s words: “Dear players, the 5th Season of Ranked Game is about to end. We noticed that having only Legend rank is unable to distinguish the pro players from regular hardcore players. And compared with other ranks, Legend rank lacks some really cool characteristics to give us a special feel. Therefore, we will add a new rank - Mythic, in next season. The threshold of achieving Mythic rank will be much higher than it of old Legend rank. This, for sure, will provide a higher purpose for top players to pursue. On another hand, players in Mythic rank will have privileges to enjoy cooler special visual effects, such as superior loading frame and avatar border. In the end, in order to solve the problem that waiting time in queue for Draft Mode players is too long in the early season, we raised the new season starting divisions that you can inherit. The highest starting division is Epic I, which will guarantee enough Draft Mode players to match up together.” 1. S5’s results and relevant rewards will be settled on Oct. 1st, 2017. In S6, two new ranks - Mythic and Glorious Mythic, are added to the list. Meantime, Legend rank is split into 5 divisions: Legend V ~ Legend I. Glorious Legend is removed. 2. S5 season exclusive skin: Hilda’s skin -- Flower of the Wastes 3. S5 to S6 rank division inheritance rules as follow: Warrior III → Warrior III Warrior II → Warrior II Warrior I → Warrior I Elite III → Elite III Elite II ~ Elite I → Elite II Master V ~ Master III → Elite I Master II → Master IV Master I → Master III Grandmaster V → Master II Grandmaster IV → Master I Grandmaster III → Grandmaster V Grandmaster II → Grandmaster IV Grandmaster I → Grandmaster III Epic V → Grandmaster II Epic IV → Grandmaster I Epic III ~ Epic II → Epic V Epic I ~ Legend 9 stars → Epic IV Legend 10 ~ 25 stars → Epic III Legend 26 ~ 99 stars → Epic II Legends 100+ stars → Epic I VI. System Adjustments 1. New High Frame Rate mode: Turn on this mode, you can experience a more fluent animation and see more delicate details of the battleground scenes. However, this function demands more resources of your phone to run which may cause higher battery consumption and make your device hot. This function is off by default. You can choose to turn it on or not according to your own phone’s capability. This mode currently only applies to parts of high-end android devices and 6S and above iPhone devices. As for the devices the mode doesn’t support, the switch of this mode won’t show in the settings. High Frame Rate mode is still in the gray scale test, if you meet any problems or have any doubts, please contact our Customer Service. Thank you! 2. Added a new avatar switch button on the match’s result table, which allows players to check player’s user avatar. If you see someone you like, don’t hesitate, add them! 3. Added the Battery Status feature in the game, which allows players to check their phone’s battery more easily. (If you are an Android user, you need to update the client end in your phone’s application store to experience this feature. If you are having an old client end version, the battery display may be invalid and incorrect. Therefore, if you have the need to use this feature, please remember to update the client end!) 4. Draft Mode: Hero selecting optimized, now the hero model will use skin. 5. Live Stream: added a shop button on the stream interface. Players can quickly buy the hero and skin streamer is using (heroes and skins already owned will not display on the list) 6. Hero Leaderboard optimized: the list will also show the best player’s hero Power. Meantime, players now can select hero types to check more easily. 7. Optimized the Patch Notes’ display in the mail. VII. Bugs Fixed 1. Fixed the bug where hero models would show incorrectly or blank when two players are selecting at the same time. 2. Fixed the bug where player’s avatar and nationality would occasionally show up when match is found in the Draft Mode. 3. Fixed the bug that on some interfaces, star number would display as 999 incorrectly when the player’s stars are actually over 999. If you find the problem on other interfaces, please contact Customer Service and let us know. 4. Fixed the bug that parts of players cannot unlock the Glorious Legend Achievement when they in fact reached the rank. For those players, logging in the game after the update will automatically unlock this achievement. Mobile Legends Team. Category:Patch Notes